Just Say Yes
by xlovestory
Summary: TROYELLA! A threeshot, based on the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to make it through all the obstacles that are put in their way? Read and find out! COMPLETE
1. Part One

**Just Say Yes.**

_A Troyella Oneshot. - PART ONE._

Written by HSMisLurve.

.x.

_We were both young, when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes, and the flashbacks start,_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air…_

She felt the grains of what felt like sand ripple under the soft flesh of her fingertips. They ran over the contours and dips, the tips of her nails scraping against the solid, hard surface. A wistful smile covers her delightful face, with her rosy lips parted softly, and her deep brown eyes gazing into the distance. Her back leans against the stone wall in which she touches, and she sighs lightly as the cold air swaps from the stone to the top of her back, making goose bumps crawl gradually up her tanned skin. Her hair, always curly, draped back against her neck, the small pins in her hair digging gently into her scalp, but holding her top of her hair back, neatly in place. A small flower, in the shape of a lily, decorated her head, sliding just behind her ear, which held one of two pearl earring.

Anyone could tell she was a beauty.

She was waiting, waiting for something. She didn't know what, but she could feel it in the air. That something spectacular was going to happen. Eventually. She'd been waiting most of the day, refusing to come to lunch just in case she missed… whatever was going to happen. It infuriated her that she wasn't sure what 'it' was. If she knew something - a sign even - then she'd have a clue. She'd be able to look carefully for what 'it' was. But she didn't; she didn't have any clues or hints. She just knew something was going to happen. So she continued to wait.

Lifting her leg higher, she slid herself onto the ridge in the wall, creating herself a little, elegant seat. Fixing her long, patterned dress, making sure it covered most of her legs, and draped nicely down over the sand stone, she lay her head back against the wall, and her eyes continued to look in the direction of the road.

Her home, was a stately home, in the middle of Albuquerque. They lived at the highest point in Albuquerque, and were also highest in status. Her father, the Earl, was a very respected lawyer, with her mother the supposed beauty of the land. Their house, looked down upon the other houses, as they lived on a sort of hill. When Gabriella had been little, while her mother had read her fairytales, and stories of muted romance, she had dreamt many a dream of her meeting her prince, and them living in her grand house. She used to pretend her home, of which she was currently sitting outside of, was the Palace of Albuquerque. But she was older now, and knew more of society. She didn't live in a palace; just the stately home of their village. But still, she knew she'd meet her prince, eventually.

A strange buzzing made her eyes drag away from the approaching road. She followed the sound with her curious eyes, and soon they landed on a bee. It flew endlessly, swooping down to collect the pollen on a daffodil patch, resting in the ground by her dangling feet. She watched it for a few moment, and briefly wondered how something so small could live in such a large world. They were so insignificant, yet they were still there, in the shadows, coming out for their 'food' whenever they saw fit. They flew around looking for food for the Queen Bee; their leader. And they stung people, only to die after one sting. In a way, she pondered, they were similar to humans. Just like us humans, they wanted to please the leader of their group, and once in a fight, there was the possibility of being killed. Something so small, was just like someone who could make such a difference. And this thought made her grin.

After a few moments, the bee began to rise into the sky, zooming away with another buzzing sound shouting goodbye. Her eyes remained on the delicate flower, and she reached down - carefully as not to fall - and caught the soft stem in her hand. Rising back up, and adjusting her posture so she was comfortable, her brought the flower gently up to her nose, and inhaled. The sweet aroma of the flower, made her close her eyes. The flower remained at her nose, and as the breeze brushed over her, the large but delicate petals stroked her skin, and she felt instantly relaxed.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" A deep voice she'd heard a thousand times before brought her eyes open, and the contented smile on her face remained, slightly.

She dropped the daffodil to her lap. "Just sitting, Father."

Her father, tall and lean with dark curly hair on his head, and bright green eyes shining brightly, moved towards the daughter whom he loved dearly and wanted the best for. He took her hand and in a fatherly gesture, he brought it to his lips and pecked it gently. "The ball will begin soon. You'll have to get ready."

Gabriella sighed; balls weren't her favourite past-time. She toyed with the flower in her other hand as her father dropped her other back to the wall she was sitting on. She shifted upwards. "Yes, I will. Just a few more minutes."

He patted her hand gently, before saying, "Don't wait too long, Gabriella.", and disappearing back into the house, through he other entrance which led to his study.

Gabriella sighed, bringing the hair that had fallen into her face, and sweeping it away. She let the daffodil fall to the floor as she sat up and edged her way from the wall, dropping neatly to the floor. She stayed for a few minutes more, until she knew she had to go and get ready for the ball, and then she moved slowly away.

And that's when it happened.

A carriage, quite large but not as large as the ones she was used to riding in, trudged along the path nearing the house. The horses pulling the carriage along looked tired and thirsty, and she felt sorry for them. They suddenly halted, in front of where she was standing beside the entrance arch, and she waited patiently to see who was arriving. The man dropped down to the ground from the driving seats and proceeded to open the carriage door, letting the person come out.

First she saw his shoes, then his legs, then his torso, and lastly his head. He shook his hair from side to side to get it out of his eyes, and Gabriella looked on in awe. He was tall, with caramel hair locked to his head, but with the tendency to fall into his eyes. He turned, and then stopped once he saw her. She couldn't helped but gasp. His eyes bore into hers with a softness she'd never seen before. His eyes, an impossibly blue colour, shone brightly, and dragged down her body. When he again reached her face, a magnificent smile spread across it, and he walked forward to greet her. The muscles in his legs could be seen through the fabric of his trousers as he moved. He was beyond a doubt, gorgeous.

He bowed in front of her. "Ms Gabriella Montez."

She was too shocked to move, and her eyes seemed the size of plates. Then she mentally shook her head, and remembered to curtsey in front of this handsome stranger. "How nice to meet you, Mr…"

"Bolton, Troy Bolton." He filled in for her.

She nodded, and let him see her smile. He seemed to approve.

"Ah, Mr Bolton, you have arrived!" Her father's booming voice broke through their own worlds in which their eyes were connected. He dragged his eyes away first, smiling at her father, and greeting him. She watched on, until she knew she had to leave.

She looked at her father, and then at Troy Bolton, then she curtseyed. "I'm sorry, I have to get ready for the ball. Please excuse me."

With one final glance at the boy who made her heart, for the first time, melt, she made her way into the house, in search of her room.

She couldn't keep the smile from her face.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,_

_See you make your way through the crowd,_

_And say hello, little did I know…_

She tugged on her dress, trying to right the fold. It fitted her perfectly. It was snug at the chest, giving just enough cleavage a 18 year old girl should have, and went right down, following her delicious curves to her hips, and then the material jutted out, flowing over, and melted into the floor, hiding all her legs and silver flats. Her hair was unravelled, with her luscious curls going down her back, nearly touching her waist for she had refused to cut it. Little pearl clips drew attention to her hair, and they were placed lovingly over her head. She stoked the way down the dress carefully, taking in her reflection through the mirror. Yes, this would do.

Turning to her maids, she gave them a thankful smile, and then they left the room. Going to her jewellery stand, she clutched her favourite necklace in her petite hands, and lifted it to her neck, letting the clasp click in place, before letting it fall down her neck. It was a long necklace, drifting down almost to her chest. A gold chain connected the clasp all the way to the tiny heart that dangled off at the end. It was gold also, and filled with jewels. If you opened it, it had a pace for a tiny object, although she had nothing in it yet. She patted it down nicely, before attaching the matching bracelet to her little wrist. Standing up, and taking one last look at herself, she opened her parlour door, and walked into the hall.

The noise from the ball was already apparent. People's happy voices, now probably filled with punch and wine, drifted up the grand staircase and into the hall in which she stood. From the hall, she could just see a few people on the outer circle of the hall dancing to the music being played. She glanced down at her hidden feet. She hoped not too many men would want a dance.

She walked into the hall, her feet tapping with every step she took on the wooden flooring. At the top of the staircase stood two men, in matching suits, who were to call out her name when she arrived. She thought this was silly, as she'd prefer not to have her name thrown to the audience before she descended down the stairs, but according to her father, it was a must. With an affirming nod to the men employed by her father, they turned to fully face the crowd below, and one stamped a large gold stick. She refrained from rolling her eyes.

Everyone below her quietened down, and began to whisper about what she would be wearing. She looked down at her dress; a new import from France. It would not only please her, but her friends and the rest of society gathered there today.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ms Gabriella Montez."

She took a deep breath, before coming towards the staircase, and waiting for a few seconds at the top. She watched the people below as they watched her. Their eyes lit up with amazement, all looking intently at her, and she wished they would deflect their eyes. She blushed, as she always did at the attention she received; however much she wished she didn't receive it. She just wanted to be… normal. They all looked her up and down, some whispering, other pointing at her clothing choice. They didn't see her as a person, just a coat hanger, who happened to always wear the best dresses. She wondered how many of them thought of her as a friend, and not a person they used to bring up their status.

Pressing one hand to the staircase, she looked down at the feet, careful not to trip up as she walked slowly down the stairs. The music that had been playing in the background had grounded to almost a halt, with only a single violin playing quietly to the beat of her footsteps. She smiled lightly at the player, who returned it, even though he was caught up in playing. When she reached the bottom, she looked around, smiling nicely to everyone, and eventually they resumed whatever they had been doing. She then turned to her parents who were standing at the bottom of the staircase, waiting patiently for her.

Whenever she saw her parents, and looked directly in their eyes, she knew she wasn't just a trophy to them. She could look at see clearly the admiration and love they felt for her. It was all over their features, and every time she noticed, she had to smile. She loved them truly.

"You look beautiful, darling." Her mother announced quietly, aware of the many men and woman eavesdropping.

Gabriella blushed, and looked down, before muttering, "Thank you."

Her father bent down and kissed her cheek, making her look up at him. He had never seen her look so happy, and even though he knew balls weren't her favourite thing to go to, she did it for them. He knew that he and her mother were both equally proud of their daughter.

"Truly magnificent, my Gabriella." He said, the emotion in his voice apparent.

Gabriella smiled up at her father. "Thank you, Father."

Her mother patted her gently on the shoulder. "We will let you go now, be careful when you dance. Try not to trip."

Gabriella nodded, very aware that if she were to trip the whole room would be trying - probably unsuccessfully - to repress their laughter at her. It would in the next town by early morning. Big news, and as she thought about this, she wanted to roll her eyes. Instead, she smiled heartily at her parents, before turning and scanning the room for her friends. Upon finding them, she bowed in goodbye to her parents, and began over to their side of the room.

When she arrived, she bowed to them, and they exchanged hugs and kisses on the cheek. Gabriella smiled; she always felt truly happy when with her friends, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. She was blessed to have such good friends - ones that didn't have her because of her family status.

Gabriella gestured to the hall. "It is all very grand. Pretty, much better than last year." She stated.

Taylor nodded in agreement. "Yes. Did you pick out the furnishings?"

Gabriella smiled, but shook her head in response.

Sharpay grasped Gabriella's hand. "Any young men you like the look of tonight?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend, before turning in the direction of the dancing crowd. She was glad no-one had asked her to dance yet, she was usually the first one on the dance floor. Thankfully for her, she'd taken a little bit longer to change, and the dancing had already begun. She scanned the dancers, looking at the men with a critical eye. She knew something was going to happen; she'd felt it from the moment she woke up. And it was only logical to think it would happen with another person - probably a guy. But somehow, she couldn't see one that would fit. There was one man, with long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, who was very tall, and supposedly handsome, but she couldn't see it. And of course, there was her cousin Markus who usually danced with every woman in the room, but was supposed to be the one she should marry. Unfortunately, she couldn't stand the man. She continued her search of the room, only to find that there was none she really wanted to dance with.

She turned back to her friend, who was eagerly awaiting her answer. "No, Sharpay, I see none."

Sharpay's shoulders dropped. "There must be one! What about your cousin?"

She glanced back at the man she would be forced to marry in a matter of time (she didn't know how long but dreaded the day it came). She shook her head. "You know my feelings on him."

Sharpay looked crestfallen. And then her eyes lit up. "What about that man?"

Gabriella turned, to find her eyes fall on the man she'd been recently acquainted with this afternoon. Her breathing caught in her throat, and she felt her heart begin to beat in a very unusual rhythm. Her hand tightened around Sharpay's without her noticing, and only realised when Sharpay winced. She let her hand fall from hers, and her eyes remained on the handsome man. He caught her eye, and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She quickly turned her head, but feared the damage had already been done and he had seen her. She blushed furiously, and watched her friends expressions as the seconds passed.

Kelsi leant into Gabriella's ear. "He is coming."

Gabriella couldn't contain the smile that appeared on her rosy lips. "Really?"

Taylor nodded enthusiastically. "Yes."

A loud cough could be heard behind her, and her friends all looked down t the ground once the sound had been pronounced. Gabriella took in a deep breath, before turning and melting into his bright blue eyes.

He smiled at her, making her melt even more. "Ms Montez, may I have this dance?"

Gabriella smiled in a flirtatious manner. "You may."

She felt her hand slip into his, and the sparks that they both felt were unbearable. Their eyes connected as soon as they touched, and they both blushed at the sudden realisation that this was something special. With one look back at her friends as she was led to the dance floor, she smiled animatedly, and they threw her many encouraging looks. She then turned her attention back to Mr Bolton.

He smiled at her. "You look beautiful tonight, Ms Montez."

She blushed, and smiled back. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

He laughed, and almost musical laugh, and she was convinced she would never tire of hearing it. It was, she knew now, her new favourite sound, and she wanted to stay near him forever. The feelings of just their hands touching were more than enough to make her head spin and her heart beat faster. She was becoming wrapped up in his words and soft touch.

He led her to the dance floor, and many other couples, smiling and glowing with the movements of dancing, joined them in the line. In the corner of her eye she saw her parents, her mother looking on happily, while her father looked on suspiciously. She ignored his, almost angered glance, and turned her thoughts back to the man standing in front of her. She smiled at him, and noticed how he was taking every inch of her in. When he finally reached her eyes, he blushed, and mouthed a sorry in her direction for being caught. Usually, she would have been alarmed by the man taking an interest in her body, but for some reason it was different when Mr Bolton did so. She shrugged and mouthed that it was okay. Then the music started to play.

It was slow, and romantic, with little twists of flavour in between. Once the introduction had been played, all couples moved together, in the same actions in perfect rhythm. They moved as one, Troy and Gabriella, and when their hands touched they felt the electricity. It was too much to be able to not notice. Troy dragged her body as close as was permitted; her father was throwing him warning glances and he didn't want to be chucked out of the ball. He didn't want to miss this opportunity. He smiled at her warmly, and she returned the gesture within milliseconds. The attraction was obvious.

Unfortunately, the song had to end, and by the time the final note had played their faces were almost touching. He wasn't breathing; he just couldn't - this effect had never been given to him by any other girl. She was so incredibly beautiful, and he knew that her personality would be nothing like the one that her family's name had given her. She seemed a really sweet person, a person he wanted to get to know so much more. There was no doubt where his feelings lay.

They broke apart, slightly panting from the exercise. Other couples began to shuffle way from the dancing area, practically leaving only them on the dance floor. He knew people were staring; he knew her father was staring, but at this moment in time, when he was so close to her, he couldn't care less. The longing to be near her was too strong to withstand. But he knew he would have to leave her, because if he was there for too long suspicions would rise, and that wouldn't do. He stepped backwards, noting the display of obvious disappointment crossing her perfect face. He shot his eyes in her fathers direction, and she looked down, quite upset. He never wanted to be the source of having that expression on her face ever again.

He tried a smile. "Can I have the next dance?"

He saw happiness spread all over her face. "Yes, of course."

He looked down at her hand, debating what to do next. Looking up at her again, and noticing a little glint in her expressive eyes, he grasped down and took her petite hand in his larger one. Bringing it up to his lips, he brushed them across the sensitive skin of her knuckles. Goose bumps ran up her arms and neck, with shivers of delight dancing over her spine. She smiled shyly, loving the contact of his lips on her skin. Before too many people could notice, he dropped her hand, bowed and turned, and she watched his body retreat from the dance floor.

_You were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you please don't go…_

The ball continued for several hours, with laughter and happiness spreading throughout the room. Where ever Troy looked he saw smiles on people's faces, but there was only one face he really wanted to see. He knew his eyes were following her; it was getting too close to spying, but her couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from her pretty face. He would watch while she interacted with other people there, and smile when she smiled; laughed when she laughed; or looked away when she did too. Whether she was looking for him, he wasn't sure, but he hoped she was.

There was something so intriguing about Gabriella Montez, the 'it' girl of Albuquerque's thriving society. No matter how much she wanted to stay out of the spotlight, it seemed she was always there, waiting in the wings for the rumours to wrap around her, and she to try and free herself. He'd known about her for years, after moving to this city with his family a few years prior. She was the local celebrity, all around town were conversations about her. You couldn't walk down the street without her name being mentioned. But he knew her life wasn't as simple as it was made out to be. People believed she was able to do whatever she wanted, and never had any troubles. It was almost as if they didn't see her as a person. She wanted to be seen that way; you could tell in her tired eyes the hope of one day being… normal. He smiled as he thought of one day maybe being able to break her out of her shell. Taking her away to somewhere she could be herself. Ah, that is what he wanted.

But his smile quickly melted as he saw a man all of the town knew as Markus Montez, her father's brother's son. She was to be with him in the years of her life to come, and he could tell that was not something she wanted. He watched as he made her way up to her, come up behind her and lightly, but sensually kiss her cheek. She turned around in surprise, and her face fell before she recovered into her normal, fake smile. Her eyes didn't light up like they did when she was happy, he noted. Their conversation only went on for a couple of minutes, and they were watched by her father very closely, a joyful, smug smirk resting on his thin lips. Anger boiled in Troy's veins as he saw that face, knowing that he thought he was doing right by his daughter. He didn't know what she really wanted. Eventually, and thankfully for Troy, Gabriella excused herself, and he found her stepping around the dance floor in his direction, much to the dismay of her father. She ignored his stutters, and walked towards him anyway.

He pretended to turn, and bowed as she approached. "Ms Montez, what a pleasure."

She smiled, her eyes lighting up this time. It made him smile, too. "Well, I do believe you owe me this dance, Mr Bolton, as it is the last dance of the night."

He quickly glanced at the large, looming clock sitting on the wall above his head. Then he turned back to the beauty in front of him, a satisfied smile on his face. "Gosh, it has gone so fast."

"Thankfully, it has." She whispered, but he caught her words.

He bent nearer, and whispered in her ear delicately. "I get the impression you are not a big fan of balls, Ms Montez. I must say I agree."

A shiver coursed down her spine at the fact he was standing so close. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, making her blush, and she wanted him to press his lips onto her skin. If that happened, though, she would pay the price: she thought she would faint!

She smiled shyly back at him. "Really?"

He took her hand in his, put in gently on his arm, with his fingers lingering on her skin for a moment. Then he escorted her to the dance floor where the music was beginning. He shook off the glares he was being given by her angered father. It appeared he had taken the dance Markus had wanted. It really didn't bother Troy; all he wanted was time with Gabriella.

The introduction was played, and then they came together, dancing very close. He answered her short question. "Yes, I do. I find them terrible things, which I must confess I want to skip. But I can't as my father tells me I must go. And find a suitable wife, it seems."

Gabriella looked down, heat growing in her cheeks. "And have you found what you have been looking for, Mr Bolton?"

He knew exactly what she was asking. "Why, I believe I have."

When the dance ended, he had to extract himself from her quickly, as not to be caught kissing her. He wanted too so badly, but he couldn't, not matter how much he wanted too. With the dance over, and goodbyes partially said, people began to leave the stately home in search for their welcomed beds. People began to go home in dribbles, with the most tired, or drunk, going first. Troy hung back, talking quietly to Gabriella, and delighting in making her smile. All too soon it was ended.

By her father.

Her father, John Montez, was a large man, and very intimidating. He had been very pleased, happy and welcoming when he had arrived this afternoon, but that had been before his had caught whiff of what was going on between him and his prize daughter. He knew he had to tell Troy to go away, and that she was meant for another soon, before things got too out of hand. He decided know was best.

He coughed loudly, behind Troy's back. Troy turned around quickly, startled. "Mr Bolton, may I have a word."

Troy turned fully to face him.

"In private."

John watched as Troy turned to his daughter, gave her a sad, apologetic look, and began to walk in the other direction, to another corner of the room. John quickly caught up with him, needing to talk.

John stood tall, and Troy did the same. "I think we need to exchange a few words, Mr Bolton."

Troy looked perplexed. "Of course. But why?"

John looked briefly at her daughter, who was talking to her mother animatedly. If he'd listened to the conversation he would have heard how much of a happy and fun time she had had with Troy, and how she'd never been so happy in her life before. But he didn't listen. He just turned his head back to Troy, leaving Gabriella's mother to listen regretfully at Gabriella - with her mother knowing exactly what was going on at the other end of the room.

Troy looked weary, as John began again. "It has come to my attention, Mr Bolton, that you have been… socialising with my daughter. I have observed you two throughout tonight, and I may be right, or wrong, but I think you may want to advance on the… friendship, you have obtained."

Troy's eyes widened. Was he really this observant? "Well, your daughter his a very intelligent and loving girl--"

John interrupted him harshly. "--You are not to have any relations with my daughter. She is almost engaged to another, and therefore needs you not to be involved. I now order you to have no further relationship with my daughter. If you do, there will be consequences--"

"--but Sir--"

John glared. "--No buts. That is final. Now please leave."

For a few moments, Troy's mind reeled. He had not been given time to explain his feelings for his daughter, let alone tell him about her wants and needs. He had been shoved away, without explanation, and it seemed that he was definitely unwanted. The harshness and loudness of Mr Montez's statement had been enough to have the woman on the other side of the room look up curiously. Gabriella's mother looked up, her face painted with sorrow; it was obvious that she knew what had gone on. Gabriella herself looked perplexed, then she must have guessed what had happened, because her eyes suddenly saddened, and Troy's heart ached.

Dejectedly, Troy turned away, not wanting to think of the missed opportunities with Gabriella. He walked through the doors and into the night.

Gabriella ran to her father as she saw Troy walk away from her, and through the entrance doors. One tear leaked from her eye. "Tell me it isn't true." She whispered, completely choked.

Her father looked up to his wife, and saw that she was looking at him hard. He shrugged his shoulders, and she walked away, up the grand staricase in search of their bedroom. He turned back to his, now crying, daughter. "I had too. He wasn't good for you."

Gabriella's eyes bulged, and her anger seethed. "Father, how do you know he wasn't right? You don't know anything about how I feel."

John laughed, trying to rid himself of the guilt he was now suffering, seeing his child cry in front of him, because of him. "Of course I do, I'm your father. Markus, now he's a lovely boy--"

"I DON'T LIKE MARKUS!' Gabriella screamed, then she tried to contain her anger, by talking through her teeth. 'I never have, and never will. For once I felt a connection, Father, just this once. I've never felt that with anyone before, not even with your Markus.' Tears fell heavily now, and it broke her fathers heart. She poked his chest. 'You've ruined it all."

And with that, Gabriella ran up the stairs, rushing away from the world that was rapidly closing in on her. When she entered her bedroom, she slammed the door shut and locked it, wishing she could clock herself away from the world forever. She'd gladly do that, if she could have Troy at her side. Everything she'd said downstairs had been true; for once she'd actually felt something, and hadn't lied for the sake of her parents. Now everything was over, and there was nothing she could do.

Then she heard a noise on the window.

Then again.

It sounded like someone was trying to reach her, like pebbles on the window pane. Curious, but slightly scared, she climbed from her place on her bed to the window, opening the curtain just an inch.

_Take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the Prince, and I'll be the Princess,_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby **Just Say Yes**…_

When she looked out of the window, and the moonlight refrained from blinding her, she saw him. The moonlight danced across his face, lighting up his eyes even more. He looked immaculate, perfect in any way. She threw open the window, as quietly as she could for she was too excited, and leant out so she could hear him.

"Gabriella!" He shouted in hushed tones.

She looked down at his figure, wanting to cry again just because he was here. In her garden, with the fact that her father was doors away in the house. She smiled; she knew he was the kind of man who'd do anything for her.

"I'm here."

She saw him smile through the darkness. "Come with me."

She looked quizzical. "Where ever to?"

"A place we can finally be alone."

Now that, sounded very appealing.

She smiled widely, and before she knew what she was doing, she'd thrown a blanket down to him, and she as climbing from her window, hoping to break her fall on the grass.

Troy's worried voice came up to her. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Gabriella couldn't wait long enough to worry.

She closed her eyes, taking in her last few seconds before she hit ground, and let go of the vines she'd been holding onto. She was quietly surprised. The ground seemed so soft and… bouncy. Once she opened her eyes, she saw she was being held by Troy. Blushing, she brought herself away from his embrace.

Together, they held hands and ran into the night.

**A/N; WOW! That was long! I really enjoyed writing it, though. It was originally going to be a oneshot, but I got so caught up in the writing, that it would be too long. So I stopped here, and will continue if you like what you've already read. I realise I haven't done much in the way of Troyella, but this is to make up for that. I'm sorry, but my computer broke, and I just haven't had enough time. Hopefully this is sufficent.**

**I'd love it if you would review, telling me anything you liked, or anything you might want to see in the next bit. The second part will be out next week sometime, it just depends.**

**Also, check out Taylor Swift's music video for this song. The song is 'Love Story', if you didn't know. It's amazingly done, and real inspiration for this. The lyrics are from that song.**

**(:**

**Yeah, please REVIEW!**


	2. Part Two

**Just Say Yes**

**PART TWO.**

Written by HSMisLurve.

.x.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_

_And we keep quiet 'cos we're dead if they knew,_

_So close your eyes,_

_Escape this town for a little while…_

They kept on running, until eventually they entered a clearing. Gabriella looked around nervously, after remembering that it was the middle of the night, and she was only with a man she'd known for around 7 hours. She looked to his face as she thought about this, and as soon as he felt her gaze on his features, he glanced right back at her. The most glorious smile filled his mouth, and it was contagious. She smiled back, and Troy pressed her hand more tightly in his. Yes, there was nothing to be feared by. Everything would be okay.

They slowed to a walk, taking their time as the grass they were walking on squelched beneath their feet. They held hands, a simple gesture but one that for them, was filled with hope. Together they knew that things like this didn't happen all the time; they knew that meeting someone you feel such a connection with wasn't a regular occurrence. And so they savoured every single moment, sure that if it was the end, and when they returned just before morning they were banned to seeing each other again they could look back at that night with fond memories, and not with regrets.

Once they got to the end of the clearing, there was a little gate in sight. They walked over to it, taking their time, and once Troy opened the gate for her, she stepped outside the grounds of her stately home. Looking back she saw the light in her room neatly switched off. On her balcony she saw a figure, and it looked at her with tired and sore eyes. It was her mother. Her mother raised her hand in greeting, and Gabriella felt a pain in her chest at the fact she'd gone against her parents wishes. Gabriella waved back, and as she did, she saw a sight of a little smile grace her mothers face. Gabriella sighed in relief; maybe her mother didn't always agree with her father's decisions.

Troy tentatively reached up and brushed her cheek with his first two fingers. She closed her eyes at the sensation, and if her eyes had been open she'd have seen a triumphant smile breeze over his face. He let his hand drop, not wanting to go too far, and her eyes opened again, with a little disappointment locked in her deep, enchanting orbs. He tilted his head to the side. "Don't be afraid. I'm right here."

She smiled up and it, and reached for his hand as he walked over to the other side, into the new moor, and locked the gate behind him. "I'm not afraid. Not with you. I'm just unsure of what my mother thinks."

He shrugged. "Let her think, let them think. I just want to be with you, Gabriella. Even if only for the few hours we have."

She squeezed his hand tightly. "Let us not waste the precious time we have, then."

He pulled her closer to his side, loving the feeling of her body being so close to his. Her body heat next to his. Her curves settled beside his body. Her being there forever. He mentally shook his head. Those thoughts would not do. He couldn't let himself get carried away. Suddenly the thought of letting her go, posting her away to her fathers house where she could be forbidden to see him again sounded too soon. He looked down at her, and she read his thoughts. They quickened their pace into the new clearing.

Gabriella stopped abruptly. Troy tried to pull her in the right direction, but she would not budge. He tried to contain the smirk he felt appear on his lips, but he couldn't any longer.

"Come on, Gabriella."

She stood, a stern look on her face, with her arms crossed over her chest. He faltered for just a second. She really shouldn't be allowed to stand like that. It should be a crime. She looked too beautiful with that frown across her face.

She stood her ground. "No. Way."

He let his shoulders fall. "It's only for a little while."

"No."

"Please?"

She shook her head vehemently. "I said no."

He pointed. "Come on, it's really nothing."

She stared, shocked. She followed his gaze, her mouth open in both shock and annoyance. Blood boiled in her veins, and she couldn't help but let her act slide slightly at the sight of him smirking that damn smirk that so was disturbingly sexy.

"It's a very large horse, that's what it is."

In front of them was a large white stallion, bigger than both of them put together. There was no way on earth, she wanted to be certain, that she would get up on that thing. That wasn't in the deal. Okay, there wasn't really a deal, or even an agreement. But when she'd climbed out of that window, a feat that was quite hard for a girl in a dress such as she was, there was no mention of a horse then. If she'd known there was a horse she wouldn't have come out at all. Okay, so that was also a lie. But there was no way she was getting on that thing. She wasn't even sure if it was possible to reach that thing, let alone ride on it.

He moved closer to her. "Come on, Brie. It's only a horse. Surely you've been on a horse before. In fact, I'm sure I've seen you ride about town on a horse before. Am I correct?"

She looked away from his glistening eyes, away at a tree that looked as if it would fall in the next few months. She shrugged her shoulders, and silently Troy knew he had won. "Well, that was different."

"How so. Please tell me." He was laughing on the inside.

She glared at him, and he suppressed the laughter that was longing to break through his serious façade. He bit the inside of his cheeks to stop from opening his mouth too much. She threw her hands in the direction of the horse that was tied up loosely to a tree to their left. "For a start, when you saw me it was probably a pony. They are so much… smaller than stallions."

He shook his head. Then he took his hand and ran it down her arm, watching the goose bumps appear on the skin that had already been touched. She sighed, loving the feeling on his fingertips on her skin. Her resolve, she knew, was crumbling. But at that moment, it was the farthest thing in her mind. She would happily go on the horse if he touched her for a little longer.

He watched, entranced, as her eyes seemed to close again, and he knew it was because she enjoyed it. Leaning further into his body, she arched her back slightly, him gaining better access to her neck and throat. He then pressed his lips gently into the skin of her throat, alighting a little, beautiful moan from Gabriella's mouth. He revelled in the sound; he could listen to that all day, as long as he was the man making her make that sound. As he let his lips brush across all the skin of her throat, he knew she would do anything for him. So he asked various questions.

"Are you scared of the horse, Gabriella?"

"Yes." She almost stuttered.

He moved his mouth closer to her jaw. "Do you trust me?"

Her breath rose, her pants becoming louder. "With… my… life."

He closed his eyes, feeling his heart swell at her words. They had only known each other for less than a day, but the connection they both felt was overwhelming. They weren't able to ignore it. The fact that she trusted him so completely, made him fall more in love with her than he already was.

He asked another question. "Would I let a horse hurt you?"

He moved his hands into her side, trailing them dangerously close to her hips, up and down. Her breath caught. "You have… no control… over the horse, Troy." She managed to finish her sentence, although it was becoming increasingly hard. It was unfair he had such an advantage like this. But she'd happily take it.

His laughter escaped him, just a little chuckle straining through his lips. "I won't let it do anything. You said you trusted me, so let me help you gain confidence.' He moved backwards, much to her disappointment, but took her hand and rubbed her palm with his thumb in soothing circles. 'I'll get you on first, then I'll swing myself up, we'll untie the rope and gallop off to where I'm taking you. I'll be sitting right behind you the entire time. You won't get hurt. I promise."

She looked into his eyes, and saw the dedication and sincerity she'd felt in his words. She knew she could trust him, completely, absolutely with her life. She had nothing to be scared of. She put her life in his hands anytime. Just to be with him forever.

She nodded, a little scared still but reassured by his words. He led her by the hand to the horse, lifting her hand up to the horse nose. After a moment of hesitation, she stroked the fur on his nose and smiled. One of the first steps to confidence around the horse, and knowing he'd given the reassurance she needed to do this, he felt like he could take on the world if she was by his side. She looked across to Troy, her eyes bright with satisfaction. She mouth thank you, and he shook his head, murmuring that it was nothing. Then he took her hand again, leading her to get onto the saddle. She looked worried once more, but after being pushed up by Troy, she was on the saddle and happy again. It took him a few moments to get into his position, sitting behind her and grasping into her waist. She smiled at the contact, and hoped that one day they would be like this - without the rule breaking. Troy quickly untied the rope, and then they galloped away into the moonlight.

.x.

Troy felt like he was on air. The light wind whipped gently through his golden locks, and he leant back on his elbows, feeling the breeze wash over him. To his side was his sleeping beauty. Gabriella, perched with her head on his chest, her hair flowing over his body, and her lips smiling even though she was dreaming. He brought his hand down, and swept some of the hair lying over her face away. Now her face was uncovered, he could admire the beauty that, for tonight, was all his.

After the horse had taken them away, he'd guided them to a little stream, tying the horse up once more and letting Gabriella jump into his arms to get off. She looked relieved but had told him that it was good for her. He'd just smiled; anything to make her happy. They'd walked again, for only ten minutes, and into a clearing filled with trees that had always been deserted. He didn't know why. It was too glorious for words. The light filtered thought he trees, leaving white glittering spots behind. The trees leaning over their bodies provided warmth from the wind, but also shelter for the rain that looked like it was about to fall. When he'd known he had to see Gabriella again, and the only way to do that was to make her run away with him in the dead of night, he knew instinctively that he would take her here. It was perfect - pretty much like the girl he was lying right next to.

He watched as the trees sparkled above them, and the little droplets of rain cascaded down the leaves and onto the ground around them. Looking upwards, he saw that they were shaded completely, and that no rain would drop through to them. But still, he tugged Gabriella's sleeping body nearer to him, just in case. The sudden movement made Gabriella's eyes flicker for a second, but soon enough she drifted back to sleep. Troy sighed in contentment; this is what he wanted.

He wanted Gabriella by his side, forever. He wanted to be able to take her away from this place, away from the society she lived in so she could finally find who she is meant to be. He knew, and she knew that she didn't want this. She didn't want to be constantly studied by every eye in town. She just wanted to be a normal 18 year old girl, who could walk down the street, or even on her pony, without being recognised. Where she lived now, that was impossible. He wanted to be able to wake up next to her every morning, and not have to worry about her parents bursting in, finding them together, and throwing Troy out. He wanted to be accepted by her father, so that he could bend down on that knee of his and propose to Gabriella. He wanted a lot of things. Things that had been made impossible - because of Mr Montez.

Why he had such a problem with Troy, he didn't know. Was it because he was afraid of him taking his only child, his only daughter away? Or was it the fact that he could jeopardize the relationship he wanted to form between Gabriella and Markus? That sounded more plausible. But it was insane! Troy struggled to not writhe underneath her sleeping body, or clench his fists. She didn't want to marry Markus - anyone with eyes could see that. He could see the way she despised him, yet her father wanted to force her to marry him. It was absurd. Troy was meant for Gabriella, and he knew it. He let out a growl. Nobody else was meant for her, but him.

"Troy? Are you okay?"

Her angelic voice floated into his thoughts, completely clouding them. When he looked down, she captured her eyes and have her a gleaming smile; one which she gave back. They stayed like that for a while, just lying comfortably together. Troy would occasionally sweep back another glossy strand of hair, and she began to draw lazy patterns on his chest where her head wasn't covering.

And then, like a bolt of lightening to his chest, Gabriella asked the question, "What happens now?"

"Now?" He croaked, trying to go around the question that would no doubt upset them either way. He scrunched up his eyes, begging her to forget that they only had hours left.

She turned her head, leaning over so she could put her elbows on each side of his chest, and rested her head on her hands. She smiled sadly. "No. What happens after this? What happens when I have to go home?"

He brushed his fingers along her cheek, and then answered, the emotion clear in his voice. "We go back to how we were, I suppose. I've already had all my chances, Gabriella. Your father won't change his mind."

She let one of the tears she'd begged herself not to shed, run onto her cheeks and course down her face. His heart strings pulled, and he rubbed the tear away with his thumb, keeping his hand into the shape of her gloriously pretty face. "Please don't cry." He whispered.

She choked. "But how can I not? I'm not supposed to be confined Troy, I don't want to be. I want to be normal, and be able to be with whom I want to be with. Markus… just isn't for me."

He pulled her eagerly closer, with her burying her head into the crook of his neck. He felt the tears run onto his skin, and they were cold, tired, and weary. They ran down his skin, catching the collar of his top, but he didn't care. He then pulled her head back gently, and looked deeply into her eyes. He could get lost, but he forced the question out. "And who do you want to be with?"

She held his gaze. "You."

And that was all it took, plus hours to pain and strength, to pull her closer and close their lips together. At first, Gabriella hesitated, unsure of what to do, but then she let her feelings take over and their kiss remained. He curled his hand into her hair while holding her to him. She let her hands caress his neck and face. They moaned in delight, her never having done this before, and him never having had a kiss so perfect. When they broke apart, their foreheads closed together, and Troy watched as Gabriella's dazed eyes opened, and a smile sprung onto her face. He smiled with her, his breath rolling onto her face. They were both breathless, but Troy couldn't let this moment escape them, and moved his lips along her jaw and neck. Her breath took an octave higher, and she shook gently in his arms. He left a kiss on the base of her throat, and then drew back, with her collapsing onto his chest, breathing heavily.

Troy kissed her hair. "You… are… perfection."

She took his hand from where it lay, tired, in the grass, Lifting it to her lips, she pressed a kiss onto the palm, then turned it over and kissed the other side. Then every one of his fingers. Troy watched as one slipped into her hot, moist mouth and she trailed her tongue along it. He moaned deeply, alerting a flirtatious look from Gabriella. Then she placed his hand back, much to his disappointment, where his hand rested once again.

Gabriella sat up, stretched and looked around, with Troy's eyes burning holes in her back. She knew he was watching her every move, she could feel his gaze. So she turned around, pecked his lips, and then stood, her dress falling down from her knees to the floor. She outstretched her hand, and beckoned for his to take it. "Come on, I want to look around."

He took her hand, noticing the shocks that went up his arm and into his heart. He smiled, bringing their entwined hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently, and then let them drop, still together. He picked up the blanket they had been lying on, and tucked it under his arm.

He watched her every movement as she walked swiftly through the trees, glancing in awe at the colours, trees and plants around them. They were moving out of the direction they had come in, but it didn't bother Troy. He didn't mind if they got lost; he'd be with her forever if that was the case. But he knew his way around here, so it didn't matter.

"Oh!" Gabriella cried heartily, and suddenly they were dragged off to a nearby bush. She eyed the fruit dangling down on the branches hungrily, and smiled up at Troy.

He smiled back. "Cherries?"

She nodded. "One of my favourites. They are just so…' She let their entwined hands drop and then she leant up on her toes, reaching near the top of the bush, and plucked two cherries off the stock. She eyes them, watching the turn around in a circle from the position she held them above the ground. '…juicy." She completed, and then bit into the cherries, loving the taste of their juices going down her throat.

Unfortunately, not all the juices went into her mouth, and some dripped down her chin. She covered her chin with her hand, giggling while swallowing the fruit. Lovingly, Troy removed her hand, and moved closer to her face. He pressed his lips onto her chin, gathering the left over juices onto his tongue as he wiped them up. She sighed; contented. He then continued to move his lips upwards taking in all the juices that had over flown her mouth, until he reached her lips, and pressed a delicious kiss onto them. Her hands grabbed his face, urging him closer even though there was no room at all. In the back of her mind, there was the nagging thought that if her parents had seen her, they would never forgive her for doing this. But she didn't care. This was what she wanted. Not her social status, not Markus. She wanted Troy.

She pulled backwards, needing to breath, and he kissed her cheek, letting her calm down. His eyes, she noticed when she was able to focus, were full of excitement. She smiled. "What?"

He pulled on her hand, making her go in the direction he was heading. "Come on. I want to show you something."

And so he did.

He brought her to a lake, a gorgeous lake. The light, coming up over the surrounding mountains and treetops, was bright against the gently ripples of the clear water. She gasped, wondering why on earth she had never seen this before. She was utterly speechless. As she watched the lake with amazed eyes, she felt Troy position himself behind her, pulling his arms through her waist, and hugging tightly. She rested her back onto his chest, breathing in his scent deeply. He pressed a small kiss onto her ear, before whispering. "Just watch."

The sun rose right over the mountains and settled nicely on the middle of the lake. She watched the clouds break overhead and the sunlight stream right in. And as more raze came onto the water, it seemed to spin a rainbow, a glittering colourful rainbow, flowing on the waters top. She brought her hand to her mouth, unable to contain the amazement she felt. It was overwhelming - the view was absolutely breathtaking. She continued to let her eyes scan the water as more and more colours came into view. The colours you never normally saw on a colour wheel were more apparent now, and it made the sight even more interesting. They were bright and never ending, it seemed. She felt like she could look at it forever. But unfortunately, it didn't stay around for long. After a few minutes, the sun rose even more into the sky, drifting to the left and behind some trees to settle. The rainbow melted into the water, and all was calm. She sighed.

"Thank you." She murmured, still utterly astounded.

He hugged her closer. "You're very welcome. Consider it a present as such. For if, after I take you home you never see me again, you'll remember this. And hopefully from this, you'll remember me." He sighed, never wanting their time to end.

_You were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,_

_You were everything to me,_

_I was begging you please don't go…_

She felt tears spring to her eyes, from both his sincere words and the thought of leaving the man she knew she loved now, behind. She pulled his arms even closer, making his chest cover her even more, and leant back, pressing a small kiss into the space of neck she could reach. His finger rounded her face, and he smiled sadly.

"How long do we have?" She asked, unsure if she really wanted the answer.

He gestured to the sky. "The sun is already up. My guess is, we'll have to leave now."

Her tears fell. "Please. Let's just stay here."

He turned her around, looking right into her eyes and saw the tears swimming in her chocolate orbs. The sight was heartbreaking, but he had to do the right thing; the thing that was for the best. And taking her home was for the best, if it meant getting into the good books of her father. He kissed her nose quickly, before losing his train of thought. "We can't, my love. You know that. I have to take you home. I wish I didn't have to, but I do."

She pulled herself to him. "But we could just stay here forever."

_Oh how he wished they could!_

He shook his head. "No, my love. If I'm ever to have a chance at making you my wife I'll have to take you home. I want to have your father like me, Brie."

Gabriella was momentarily stunned. "You want to make me your _wife?!_"

He smiled, brushing the tear stains away. "Of course. I love you wholeheartedly."

"I love you too."

And then their lips meant once more, but not for so long. They broke apart, each feeling the sweetness of goodbye in the air. Taking her hand, he pressed his lips to hers once more, before leading her back to where the horse was waiting patiently. Once they had gathered up their things and got onto the horse they were riding back, with the rising sun on their backs, guiding them back to Gabriella's stately home. When it came into view, Gabriella felt her stomach plummet, and Troy unconsciously pulled her closer to him on the saddle and slowed down the horse. Gabriella looked at him behind her, and he nodded, speeding up slightly. They then reached the gate.

Troy jumped off the horse first, wishing he could tie her to that horse and take her to the other end of the planet. But he couldn't. He held open his arms, and she moved her legs over to the same side, launching herself into his secure grasp. They stood still for a moment, their eyes fully connected with nothing else in their vision except each other. A bird call brought them back to reality, and he turned his head, knowing this was potentially where they ended. He'd never felt such a pain in his chest before.

While Troy tied up the horse, Gabriella watched him silently, looking at him as his muscles flexed and inflexed, how his body moved as if memorizing how every little thing worked. How his hair flicked out in certain places. How his lips moved silently as he sung sadly to himself. How his eyes became lighter or darker depending on positive or negative thoughts. How he was, and she never wanted to forget this day.

Once he turned, she knew this was it. She held out her hand and he took it without hesitation. With their bodies tightly packed together and their hands entwined, they headed towards the gate, swinging it open, and locking it behind them. They both looked back, to the field like a book that has already been read but you are waiting for more. Those grassy, forest planes held the memories that only their hearts would ever know, and then as they looked away, the closed the book, saying goodbye. Until another time.

The house become closer as they walked, the dread they felt in their heart hanging in the air. Neither uttered a sound, afraid that they would jinx the time they had left. And then the road was behind them, and they were at the door.

Which at that moment, swung open.

Out stepped Mrs Montez, Gabriella's mother. She sighed with relief when she saw them both together, as if she was afraid he would do something to her. Her mother enveloped her into her arms, hugging her as if her life depended on it. They stepped back, Troy's eyes permanently on Gabriella. Then at her mother, who smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"I never thought of anything else. I just…"

She nodded. "I know."

He bowed his head, and when he looked up again, her mother was smiling down at him, a loving, motherly smile on her lips and a knowing twinkle in her eye. He gestured to Gabriella, who was standing watching them interact. "I love her, you know. I know I'm not supposed to. Mr Montez's orders. But it seems my heart doesn't agree with his rules."

Gabriella blushed as she was mentioned, unsure of how her mother would react. She waited with anticipation, and was a little surprised by the smile that overtook her face. "I can see that, Mr Bolton. It's in your eyes. I just wish my husband could see that; the love you feel for her."

Troy let his shoulders drop. "I do too."

The sun rose even further and it was clearly morning now. Troy looked around at the house, ending up at the girl he knew would always hold the key to his heart.

"I must get going. I wouldn't want to be caught." His words were laden with sadness.

Gabriella felt a tear run down her cheek. "I guess you must."

Her mother turned away, allowing them privacy. For this, Troy was grateful. He took Gabriella's hand, pulling her closer than she could ever get, and placing a kiss on her lips. She answered him fully, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. They broke apart, her mother still looking away but from the corner of his eye he could read a smirking smile.

Then, with inner strength he never knew he had, he let her go. He pressed a final, ending kiss onto her hand, then let their connection drop. He mouthed, 'I love you', something in which she returned, and then he turned and walked back.

Gabriella watched his lean, beautiful figure leave the grounds. How she wished she could run to him, and never leave him again. From now on, every moment would be filled with only thoughts of him. She broke down, collapsing onto the steps on the archway, feeling as if Troy weren't here, she had no backbone. Her mother hugged her tightly, watching her cry in despair.

"Shh, my darling." Mrs Montez tried her best to calm Gabriella down.

Gabriella choked. "I love him, Mother."

Mrs Montez nodded. "I know, and he loves you too."

Gabriella pointed in rage at her fathers window. "But because of Father we shall never be able to be together. My heart will always belong to him, Mother. And yet I shall never be with its owner."

"Hush now. I'll see what I can do."

And with that, Gabriella left outside and hurried into her bed chamber, with the hope that her mother might be able to knock some sense into her fathers mind. She ran to the window, throwing open the little doors and letting the sunlight shine through. Moving her hand up to cover her eyes from the suns gaze, she saw Troy's back, glinting in the sunlight, as he moved closer to the gate. He turned, caught her eye from all those metres away, and she thought she saw him blow her a kiss.

She smiled.

Hopefully, this wasn't the end.

**A/N; The next part is finally up for you. I guess this won't be a two shot, but a three shot. Again, there was just too much I wanted to get in, and if I'd tried to combine this and the next part (which I've still to write) then it would have been even longer! Haha. I really hoped you enjoyed this, and that I expressed their emotions well. I really wanted to get across the desperation they both felt, and the sadness about them having to be apart once more.**

**I know I've left you hanging. Will her mother talk to her father? Will her father see sense? Will Troy and Gabriella be reunited? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Again, it'll be about a week before the next, and final installment.**

**Yep, all the lyrics are from _'Love Story'_ by Taylor Swift, and some of the things that happened are inspired by the music video from that song.**

**All that's left for me to say is...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(:**


	3. Part Three

**Just Say Yes**

**PART THREE - THE FINAL PART.**

_Written by HSMisLurve._

.x.

After a few hours of wondering and walking the large grounds of their stately home, Mrs Montez wandered back towards the house, through the willowing elm trees that were getting ready to suffer the winter. The touched the dropping branches, ran her fingers over the wood of the trunks, and watched as the sun streamed through the little gaps created by the leaves. She smiled, how wonderful is life could be as simple as a trees' life. You grew nice and strong, lived for hundreds of years, and then when you were too old, you got cut down - then your life was over. But that was talking too simply. There was the many storms, high winds, and pelting rain that the trees had to put up resistance too.

Maybe she preferred being human.

She racked her brain for reasons that Troy and the daughter she doted on couldn't be together. She'd really tried to believe her husbands reasoning, and why he was so bad for her. But in her eyes, she could see how much in love Mr Bolton was with Gabriella, and love was the most important thing, right?

Wrong.

Sadly, it also mattered what status you were in society. Troy's father wasn't exactly lower class, but not the highest either. It made it all the more difficult for her to think up reasons to defend Troy when she finally confronted her stubborn husband. When she did, she knew it would be hard. But as she thought about this, a picture of Gabriella's tear stained face flashed up in her brain and she had a new confidence. She would do this for her daughter.

After being read one of the first fairytales, Gabriella had told her mother that she wished she could fall in love, and get married, just like the princesses in her fairytales did. Her mother, of course, said that anything that happened in those books wasn't real - it was fiction. Gabriella got upset quickly, and asked if love was real. 'Yes, of course it is, but it is hard to find. But, Gabriella, if you do find it, don't let it go - it would be the biggest mistake of your life if you did.', she'd replied. And she stuck to her words. Anna ( her mother, just in case you'd forgotten!) had been in love before. But she'd let it go, all because of the husband. John had been filled with wealth, and at this time it had been all that mattered to the mother of her own. Shortly after they were married her mother died, and never lived to see how much her daughter regretted not marrying the man she loved most. She couldn't, and wouldn't do that to her daughter. She'd felt the pain of losing the one you love before, herself, and she wouldn't inflict that pain on anyone, least of all her daughter. She couldn't bare it.

But she knew her husband was set on getting Gabriella to marry Markus. He was a nice enough boy, a little rough around the edges, but that was something John clearly hadn't seen. He was of wealth, and that was all that mattered to John; that his daughter married to a rich man. He didn't see how much she despised him; how much she hated him; and how much she was hurt by having to go through with this marriage. Anna, she saw everything, and had never uttered a word of it to her husband. That was the sign of a bad wife. Now, she didn't care. She would stand up for her daughter.

So with a new found confidence, and an air of power around her, she set off more quickly back on the path to her home. It was nearly afternoon now, and she was aware he hadn't seen her at all this morning. It would rise questions, but she would ignore him. He was going to pay this time, for what he was going to do to Gabriella, and this time she wouldn't just sit and watch.

She marched into the house, throwing the front doors open, with them thumping as they closed once more. Some servants on the stairs jumped backwards when they say her, but she smiled as politely as she could, fully aware they knew something was going to happen. She watched them through he corner of her eye as they scattered nearer the kitchen. As far away as possible, the better.

She waked along the corridor at a fast speed, until she reached Gabriella's room. Putting her ear against the wooden frame, she listened, her breath in took, for any noise of disruption. She heard nothing. Grasping the handle, she opened it very slightly, looking around the room for signs of Gabriella. Her eyes fell onto the heap on her daughters bed, her daughters body lying limply as she breathing was steady. She smiled; sleeping in the woods wasn't very comfortable - she knew herself. Tiptoeing through, she took a cover off the back on the chair and draped it over Gabriella's sleeping form. She didn't stir, and with a final kiss on her forehead, she exited the room.

Closing the door behind her, she looked along the corridor, and calmed her erratic breathing. She couldn't storm in there, she had to go about this in an acceptable manner. So when she was sure that her feelings, and raging emotions were under control, she walked quietly towards a door, opened it, and walked down the stairs, leading to his study.

Once she reached the study door, she breathed in, and out, then knocked on the door. From outside she heard the rustling of papers, and the screech of wood against wood - possibly his chair against the flooring as he rose. He called out, and then she opened the door, letting herself inside. She then turned, closing the door.

"My dear, where have you been all morning?" He asked, sitting down opposite her once she had sat down herself.

She smiled, forced. "I took a nice, refreshing walk, in the grounds to clear my head. The wine last night wasn't to my taste, I'm afraid."

He nodded, the concern in his eyes now gone a little. "How are you today?"

She looked down at her hands, fiddling with her wedding ring. She always did this when she was nervous. It wasn't so she could somehow gain strength from her ring; the thing that connected her to John Montez, but just to save time. She could feel John's eyes boring a hole in her face, but she didn't look up. When she did, the fire in her eyes was evident. He looked somewhat taken aback by the look. "I have thought, about a lot of things this morning… and I have come to the conclusion that I don't agree with what you said about Mr Bolton last night."

She waited nervously, with her stomach jittering as she waited for his reply. He seemed to turn stern, looking away to the window, as if he was watching the birds play on the branches outside. When he turned back, she saw no emotion at all. He was stone. "I made my decision, because I believe it is beset for Gabriella."

"You think making Mr Bolton leave was beset for Gabriella? You believe taking away the only man she has ever connected with on an emotional level away, is good for Gabriella?!" She asked again, fury in her voice.

"Yes." She was given no more. When looking back it was if he'd shut down. Not emotions were shown, nothing of life in his eyes or face. He was as hard as stone.

"But why?" Her voice was somewhat smaller now, and she hoped that if she took the sweet route the result might turn out better.

He stood up, going to the other side of the desk. "I know he is no good for her. He will only do harm. He has probably had relations with other woman, I have no doubt about that. He would be a bad influence. Markus, on the other hand, would be much better."

At this Anna stood up in rage, with her hands clenched at her sides. He looked vaguely taken aback, a little crack in the stone he had become. That was a good thing.

"You do not know anything of Markus! You have no idea what he is like. You have not seen the real Markus, John! He is even more terrible than Troy is, as you presume!" She yelled in his direction, with no doubt that she was so loud she would be heard in the kitchen, where the servants were hiding. But she was so full of anger she could not help herself. She had to let it out now!

He looked down, slightly ashamed. "Markus has done no wrong."

She laughed loud and fake. "No wrong! How wrong you are, my dear! You have seen right through him! He has had more relations than Troy, many more. Nearly every woman in society has been connected with him - and you can ask anyone! You just refuse to see it, because then your 'perfect husband' idea for Gabriella would be squashed!" She threw her hands into the air, her face red with rage.

"You have no idea what Markus has done! This is what Gabriella wants." He pointed at her, almost fiercely. Her eyes popped open in astonishment.

"NO SHE DOESN'T!"

It was now his time to turn red. "Yes she does."

She moved forward, leaning in front of his desk where he was standing. She didn't care at the moment how unwomanly she was being. She wanted her point across, and across it would be. She poked him in the chest with one finger. "Have you tried asking her?" Her voice was low and dangerous.

He looked away in embarrassment. "I'm her father; I know what she would want."

Anna was offended. She moved backwards from her husband as if he had just spat at her. Her breathing became very quick and she felt as if the ground was falling apart around her. John stood up, desperate to help, but she pushed him away. "Are you honestly saying, Sir, that her father knows her better than me. Are you saying I don't known my own daughter!? Well answer this, who has been there from the very minute she was born? Who was there when she cried and scraped her knee, and wasn't squeamish of the blood' She raised her eyebrows at him as she walked further backwards, and he looked away, quite ashamed. She continued. 'Who was the one that was with her on the day she officially went out into society, to be 'looked at' by men, hmm? And who was there for her when she ran off crying because the man she really liked had been pushed away, forced away by her father?! Me, that's who. I've been there through it all, so if anyone knows her better, it would be me." She finished, catching her breath. It was tiring to be this angry.

"He didn't love her." He retorted weakly.

She sat back down, her legs now jelly. "You have absolutely no proof."

"I just know." He urged.

She pushed back. "What? Just like you know she loves Markus." She could see his cheeks flame considerably with embarrassment.

"She might not love him yet, but there--"

"--She loves Troy." Anna interjected. "She told me herself. You can ask her if you don't believe me." With the strength back in her legs, she rose and went to the door, turning back to get the last word. "There is nothing more she wants than to be with him, and I have proof of that. I also have proof he loves her too. A little word of advise, dear husband. If you want to remain on friendly terms with your daughter, I'd fix this quickly. Otherwise, who knows if she'll ever talk to you again."

And with that, she closed the door, leaving a frazzled John behind to weep.

* * *

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever coming along,_

_My faith in you is fading…_

**ONE MONTH LATER.**

"Aren't these ribbons just gorgeous?" Sharpay commented on the pink ribbons she held currently in her hands. Gabriella smiled as appreciatively as she could in the present circumstance, and nodded in approval. Sharpay giggled with delight as she pretended to fasten one around her long blonde locks, which were in a bun.

"They suit you well, Sharpay." Her other friend, Kelsi commented.

Gabriella nodded along, pretending to be looking for ribbon herself as she wandered around the little shop. Glancing at all the different colour reels - something she used to find enjoyment in - she just fingered them sadly. She hadn't felt like doing anything for a month now. Life just wasn't as perfect as that night had been. Now, everything seemed empty of the thrill she had felt being with him…

She hadn't stopped thinking of him, and had almost given up hope of ever finding him again. She'd looked through he masses of crowds in town today, but to no avail. It seemed he wasn't wherever she was, and he certainly hadn't turned up at the house, because she had her mother on look out. She mother was now on her side, but she was still almost connected to Markus. It was too much to take.

Markus had been around to their house lots lately, for different occasions, but she just supposed it was for them both to begin to getting used to each other before they got married. What she didn't know was how every night he arrived John would watch them carefully as they interacted, and then every once in a while would ask him into his study and sneakily interrogate him on his past. Her father wasn't too pleased, and saw Gabriella's mother had been right.

But Gabriella knew nothing of these on goings, and was urged to get as much exercise was possible, as she had hardly been outdoors because of not feeling the need. She hadn't felt the need to do anything. She had become useless, and it was felt around the house. She wouldn't do anything, and sometimes she would just sit and stare into space as if wanting someone to appear. Everyone knew she wanted Troy. It was blatantly obvious that she yearned for him with her every cell. She'd see him in her dreams, in her every movement, and yet he never returned. She desperately hoped she hadn't been forgotten. Maybe getting passed her father was just too much work for Troy now…

"…maybe blue? Gabriella! Are you listening to me?" Sharpay's voice brought her back to earth, where she smiled sadly, and muttered a sorry.

Sharpay slid her arm through Gabriella's and walked around the shop, over to the counter. When they had brought their things, the three girls took each others arms, and exited the shop.

Sharpay questioned Gabriella. "You've been so… distant, lately."

Gabriella looked away, into the growing crowd again. A few people waved to her, and she smiled back. Sometimes this happy act got too frustrating. Then she turned back to Sharpay. "I'm sorry, it's just… I don't feel like me anymore. I think I left my heart with him."

Sharpay and Kelsi both squeezed her arms. "Gabriela, I know you are hurting, and this going to sound so un-Kelsi-like, but was he all that special?"

Gabriella smiled as best she could. "He was more than special. He was… perfect, Kelsi, really. I mean, for those few hours we were together, nobody else was there to bother us, and it felt nice. We were the centre of each others worlds, and it was just magic. I love him, so much." She ended as a tear coursed down her cheek.

Sharpay quickly wiped it away, before any of the prying public saw. "If Taylor was here, she'd definitely know what to do."

Gabriella nodded; it was true. Taylor had all the answers to every problem there ever was. But she wasn't here. No, she was enjoying her honeymoon with her new husband. It had only happened a few days after Troy had left, when they got engaged. Eager to be married as soon as possible, they married the next week, and had been away ever since. It was love between them, but hidden love that she hadn't told any of them about. They were very surprised and a little hurt when they heard this, but she hadn't wanted them to taint it. She'd thought it was all a dream, and then it came true. They were all happy for her, but deep inside Gabriella she needed to hope too. She wanted Troy to be here. She wanted her perfect ending, and right now it seemed so far away.

"You're thinking about him again." Sharpay said knowingly.

Gabriella sighed, caught. "I know. I just can't get him off my mind. He is there constantly, even when I am sleeping, bathing, anything. He's constantly sitting there with his amazing smile, gorgeous eyes, and breathtaking form. He is everything I want but haven't got. It's like I'm haunted by him..

"If this is what love is, I'm not sure I want to experience it. "Kelsi commented, with a slight laugh.

Gabriella tugged to a stop and stared her in the eye. "But you must, Kelsi. I know you will, and when you do, not matter how much it hurts you will love every second, because nothing can compare to the feelings he will evoke." She spoke in hushed tones to both of them, but put her point across. "It's the most beautiful thing, truly."

Just as she finished her sentence the large clock bell rang shrilly. Gabriella lightly covered her ears, failing to notice beforehand how close they were to the church. They sighed in relief as it finished, and then they had to say there goodbyes.

Sharpay caught her before she left for the other direction. "You'll find him soon, I can feel it."

She smiled and hoped her friend was correct.

_Save me,_

_They try to tell me how to feel,_

_This love is difficult,_

_But it's real…_

Her feet ran through the fields filled with snowdrops, bringing white to the fading grassy green. She smiled as she looked up at the winter sun and wondering when the chilly weather would settle in. She certainly didn't need it. Her Christmas would be depressing anyway, without Troy by her side.

Since the night he'd said goodbye, she'd wondered why he was so revolting to her father. Troy was the most polite and considerate man she'd ever met, and the looks helped too obviously. Was it because he was competition for Markus? Because if that was it, he needn't worry. She was waiting patiently for the day he would propose just so she could tell him no in front of her fathers eyes, and then maybe she could express her feelings for Troy. But would that really change anything? Perhaps her words would do nothing, and then she would have no husband and no Troy. But she'd rather never have a husband than be without Troy. Life without Troy, as she had already explained, was worthless.

Her mother was the only one who understood what a problem she was having. When her mother had told her about her past love, she had been confused and a little hurt it hadn't been with her father, but then she saw how happy her father made her now, and it softened the blow a little. But she could still tell how it hurt her to think of her past love, and of the loss it had given her. Gabriella didn't want to have to look back forever at the night they had shared. She wanted to make new memories, with him.

It was difficult of course, to think about him, but Gabriella still did. For she got her strength from the memories she had of him, and until, if ever, he returned she'd still do that, and still think of him, because there wasn't much else to think about. Nothing that she'd want to think about, if it wasn't connected with him.

If only she could see him soon…

And then, like a sudden change of fate, he appeared. She had come closer to her home now, and was halfway along the pathway, when she saw his feet gallop happily down the steps, and from where she stood astounded, she could make out the smile invading his face. She couldn't move. For the last month she'd wanted this minute to come, and it was finally here. He watched as his footsteps stopped abruptly and their eyes met, time freezing. It was unreal, but if this was a dream, she'd gladly take it. What she wanted most in the world, was in human form less than 100 yards in front of her.

Suddenly she couldn't stop her feet from running.

_Then I met you on the outskirts of town…_

She let her feet take her, carry her in his direction. She didn't worry about falling or slipping on the gravel ground, because she knew that he would catch her. Her eyes stayed on his and his arms outstretched as she came bounding towards him. They couldn't keep the smiles off their faces; it was literally impossible. No two people had ever been so happy.

She flung herself into his awaiting arms, feeling her body crush into his and his arms wrap safely around her body. She shook from the overwhelming emotion, and now couldn't contain the tears. She clung to him like her life depended on it, because he was finally here. He'd arrived.

_Save me,_

_I've been feeling so alone,_

_I kept waiting for you, but you've never come,_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think!_

_And then he knelt to the ground…_

Troy's hand enveloped her face, and studied her intensely. His thumbs traced the tears as they fell, and he had never before felt so much happiness swell inside him. He bent down, and pressed his lips to each of Gabriella's closed eyelids, wanting nothing more than to kiss her fully but he knew, by the eyes on his back, that they were both watching.

"I love you," He whispered frantically into her hair and any piece of skin attached to her head and neck he could find. She laughed that infectious laugh through her tears, loving the feeling to him being here. They stayed like that for some time, each muttering words of love and adoration to one another before they broke apart, Troy taking her hand tightly, and her clinging to his forearm as they walked in the direction of town, into the deeper pats of the field, were Gabriella had come from.

"I've missed you so much, Troy. There hasn't been a single moment you weren't on my mind." She smiled up at him, the remains of her tears glinting in her chocolate orbs. The orbs he had missed so much, too.

Troy kissed her forehead. "I felt completely the same. You were everywhere with me. But I much prefer your presence as it is now, with you here with me."

"Me too." She muttered as she hugged in closer to his body.

They got further into the field, and Troy bent down, picked her a snowdrop and pushed it into her hair nicely, watching as she smiled widely. "Is this really happening?" She asked in a dream like way.

He stroked her hair, careful to keep the flower intact, and cupped her cheek with the other hand. She melted into his touch and soon their lips were dragged together, relishing the feeling they had missed so much. His lips on hers felt too right for words, and nobody else could ever replace them. Her hands reached around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, until they had to break for breath.

"You are just as spectacular as I remembered." He mumbled into her lips, brushing them softly.

She touched his jaw fondly. "You no longer need to remember, I'm right here, with you. Always, hopefully. But how are you here?' Her expression became a confused one, and he touched her combined eyebrows. 'Has my father allowed you to see me?"

He stroked her face. "Yes he has. Somehow, he has changed his mind and apparently I am free to be with you, as much as I please."

"And how much do you want to be with me?" She asked cheekily, her lips forming into a smirk.

"This much,' and then he fell to the ground, releasing her from his grasp as he went, and then he knelt on one knee. Gabriella gasped; it was obvious what came next, and she felt tears form in her eyes again. He looked up at her, love burning in his every pore - and all for her. 'You have become the centre of my universe, Gabriella, and I love you more each day. Life without you was miserable, and I couldn't go on. I need you by my side, forever. Please, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She fell to the ground, collapsing in front of him.

_Marry me Juliet,_

_You never have to be alone,_

_I love you, and that's all I really know,_

_I talked to your Dad, go pick out a white dress._

_It's a love story, Baby just say--_

"Yes." She whispered.

And then her lips were drawn to his, confirming their love for each other, and the life that they would share forever more.

**AN; All together now! One, Two, Three... AWWW! Yes, this is finally finished. Sorry for making you wait. I have no time to spell check due to the large amount of homework I have to do. I just spent the last three hours writing this for you, so hopefully you like it. It was the hardest part of all three to write, but that's because I'm a perfectionist. I still think I could have done better, but there we go. It went as planned, and hopefully you enjoyed it.**

**I have various other HSM related FF ideas I'm going through at the moment, but because of the exams coming up I haven't had time to really sit down and think. No fear, however, as I won't be stopping Troyella fanfiction. Something will come up soon enough.**

**Anyways, thank you for supporting this story.**

**& PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
